hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog
Due to my blog getting famous, one of my friends decided he wanted to do a weekly blog. Starting in the beginning of 2013 ZettaiRyouiki began discussing girls that he likes. Thus, his character blog was created. There are differences in preferences, the main one being that he removed "face" for "voice" and swapped "breasts" with "butt". There are additional minor differences, but otherwise the structure of the blogs are the same. Like me, he decided to have an overarching story. His involves a group of females that he dislikes going after him (much like what I had done earlier). It is also traditional for him to have at least one girl from a mecha series each month. Zettai also often has very perverse interactions with his girls, such as asking them to dress up or giving their butts attention somehow. Finally, each opponent he faces usually has some type of relevance to the characters he discusses through the month, with them reappearing for a final showdown. Category:Anime Blogs January As the first month, January didn't seem to have much of a theme. However, the last day reveals the group of girls going after him. ZettaiBlog 1: The Ancient Princess (Menace) ZettaiBlog 2: La Dama de Elchi (Elchi Cargo) ZettaiBlog 3: Better than the Gorilla one (Hibiki Houjou) February During the month of Valentines (with one blog even being on February 14) the theme of this month was "lost loves". The final battle involved a giant mecha fight. ZettaiBlog 4: Crouching Zettai Hidden Loli (Yunoha Thrul) ZettaiBlog 5: Waiting for Love (Kanna Tanigawa) ZettaiBlog 6: To ANA-Ru (Naruko Anjou) ZettaiBlog 7: The Female Ken-Oh (Naru Narusegawa) March The month of March brought girls with high-scoring posteriors for Zettai to talk about. There was also a running joke of him being chased away from other characters. The final battle involved a butt sumo as well as a giant fart (eluded in my own blogs of Sena and Yozora). ZettaiBlog 8: The Black Comet (Fate Testarossa Harlaown) ZettaiBlog 9: Ass of Spades (Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke) ZettaiBlog 10: The Butt of all Jokes (Shizuru Fujimura) ZettaiBlog 11: Grudgeful Meatball (Sena Kashiwazaki) April The month of fools brought with it not a trap (as is tradition for me) but instead a video game character. Not only that, but it also started Chiaki Minami's run as an assistant and general Fujioka-tosser for Zettai's blog. The main theme, however, was that all the girls (excluding the final one) had delicious flat chests. The final battle, fitting enough, was strip mahjong. As an additional and unfortunate oddity, on 4/10 news of Noboru Yamaguchi, the creator of Zero no Tsukaima, was announced to the public. This was very odd as Zettai had planned a blog on Louise (a character from the series) while I did one on Tifania. These two plans were both made in advance and completely separate from the other. It was truly a poor twist of fate. ZettaiBlog 12: Bellybutton Princess (Suzuka-hime) ZettaiBlog 13: From Zero to Ero (Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière) ZettaiBlog 14: Autumn Princess of the South (Chiaki Minami) ZettaiBlog 15: Lychee Dragon (Nodoka Haramura) May May's theme was a difficult one to notice. While most of the girls had hime cuts, the actual answer was that they were all in harems that featured a trap (or had the trap as the male lead). The final battle involved a giant board game. ZettaiBlog 16: Lost Child of the Post-Full Moon Day (Isumi Saginomiya) ZettaiBlog 17: Genius, Stalker and Childhood Friend (Shouko Kirishima) ZettaiBlog 18: You go to London and I go to the Moon(Kihel Heim) ZettaiBlog 19: Maid to Serve (Matsurika Shinouji) ZettaiBlog 20: The Middle Schooler with a Sparky Crotch (Mikoto Misaka) June June's theme involves speaking out for girls that are unfairly disliked or even hated by fans of their series, for unknown reasons usually. The final battle involved an actual combat battle between two girls, ending in a giant explosion. ZettaiBlog 21: White Plum-Plum (Ume Shiraume) ZettaiBlog 22: Me Zora, you Goron (Yozora Mikazuki) ZettaiBlog 23: Bless The Little Queen (Ranka Lee) ZettaiBlog 24: Bokodere (Mahiru Inami) July On the final blog of June, Proist created a giant tower called "Tower of Plot Convenience". This month Zettai went up it to rescue the hostages. On the way, Zettai discovered his ability of Blog Legacy as well as a special tool... ZettaiBlog 25: Two for the Price of One (Gemini Paradox) ZettaiBlog 26: E. N. The Extra-Nerrestrial (En/Natsumi Ginga) ZettaiBlog 27: The Trombe Fashion Girl (Eas/Setsuna Higashi) ZettaiBlog 28: The 18th Empress of Darius (Proist) August Being saved by the dommy Sadogers meant that Zettai became their "pet". Much to his enjoyment of course. Through this month he visited various girls, and there's even a special appearance by me as well in the first blog of the month! ZettaiBlog 29: The Doll Maker not from Bucarest (maybe) (Evangeline A. K. McDowell)